Jesse
Jesse is described as a mid 20's, college upperclassman.http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/06/the-vampire-diaries-episode-501-and-503.html He first appears in I Know What You Did Last Summer. He is smart, confident and disarmingly sweet upperclassman at Whitmore College. He is a new love interest for Caroline.http://tvline.com/2013/07/02/parenthood-season-5-spoilers-joel-julia-meredith-ask-ausiello/ He has recently transitioned into a Vampire and is currently being used as a guinea pig by Dr. Wes Maxfield. History Jesse was presumbly born in the mid to late 1980s as he is in his mid 20s. Jesse is a student at Whitmore College. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Jesse meets Caroline and Elena at Whitmore College and invites them to a party to be held at night in Whitmore house. Caroline and Elena go to the party and they meet with Jesse and he shows an interest in Caroline, but she is not interested because she is in a relationship with Tyler and Jesse enters the party alone. In True Lies, when Caroline and Elena arrive at Wes' applied microbiology class to spy on him, they discover Jesse is in the class. He asks Elena if they're both going to the bonfire that night and she says they are. On the bonfire Elena asked Jesse some questions about Dr. Maxfield, later Damon runs in and hits him over the head causing him to go unconcious. Caroline tells Jesse that Damon has anger issues while she helps him with his wounds. They talk and Jesse tried to kiss her. Caroline refuses and says she's got a boyfriend. They talk and see that they have much in common. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Jesse is attacked by an amnesic Stefan and Caroline feeds him her blood so that he may recover and then compels him to forget the event. When Jesse awakens, he finds himself in Professor Maxfield's lab. Unable to recollect what had happened, Jesse concludes that he must have been heavily intoxicated. Maxfield tells Jesse he has vampire blood in his system and kills him via lethal injection, having his own agenda. In Monster's Ball, Maxfield runs some experiments on Jesse who has completed the transition to vampire but has not fed for three days. Jesse continuously questions his immense hunger throughout Maxfield's observations. Maxfield comments that Jesse is a "perfect candidate". Personality Human He is intelligent, confident and disarmingly sweet upperclassman at Whitmore College. Vampire Physical Appearance Jesse was an attractive African-American young man with a shaven head, bright smile and green eyes. Powers & Abilities Jesse possesses the standard powers of a vampire. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. In Caroline's case, she seems to be far more stronger than a vampire of her age, best demonstrated when she lifted the Church Tomb's Stone Slab with ease, whereas Damon and Stefan had to do it together with difficulty when they came to get the Moonstone from Katherine. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and can turn on and off emotions and humanity. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. Weaknesses *'Decapitation '- The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight '- The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Wood '- The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction '- The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation '- Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Vervain '- Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Magic '- Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline '- If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite '- The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck - '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Appearances Season 5: *I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' Name *Jesse is a unisex name of Hebrew origin יִשַׁי (Yishay). The meaning of the name is "God exists", "a gift from God", or "God sees all". *Jesse was the father of King David in the Old Testament. *A famous bearer of this name was Jesse James, an American outlaw who held up banks and stagecoaches. He was eventually shot by a fellow gang member for a reward. *Another famous bearer was the American athlete Jesse Owens. *Other spellings and variations of the name Jesse include Jess, Jessey, Jesiah, Jessie, Jessy, Jesie, Jese, Jessi, Jessee, Jessamine, Jessamyne, Jesmar, Jessmar, Jesmarr, Jessmarr, Jescey, Jessye, Jessyie, Jesy. Gallery Jesse TVD 5x01 jpg.jpg Jesse 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Jesse TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 10 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 11 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 12 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse 13 TVD 5x02.jpg Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg Caroline and Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesoline Jesse 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 3 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesoline Kiss TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesoline kiss Jesse 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 5 TVD 5x04.jpg Stefan bites Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan bites Jesse Jesse 6 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 8 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 10 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 11 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse 12 TVD 5x04.jpg Jesse flatlines TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse flatlines 5x08-06.jpg 5x08-04.jpg Jesse TVD 5x05.jpg Jesse 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Trivia * Jesse is the first vampire sired by Caroline, thought she hadn't killed him. References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased